


almost not sorry

by urbanmagician



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, That headcanon where there's actually two Kryceks, Twincest, or is it selfcest?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Внешне, близнецы были почти одинаковыми. Даже если бы Александр не косил под Алексея специально, их было бы легко спутать.





	

Внешне, близнецы были почти одинаковыми. Даже если бы Александр не косил под Алексея специально, их было бы легко спутать.   
Только одного из них — того, который работал на ФБР — на самом деле звали Крайчек. Это была фамилия их матери.  
Второй работал на КГБ, и пользовался фамилией их отца, которую уже не узнает никто.

Если бы они росли вместе, они научились бы так или иначе со всем этим справляться, но они встретились уже взрослыми, да и то, взаимодействовали скорее один с последствиями существования второго, и наоборот. Это было даже интересно.  
Им вообще нравились шпионские игры — это было еще одной общей чертой в их непостоянной но одновременно предрешенной судьбе.

Иногда они не зная того, одинаково улыбались, за много миль один от другого. Они часто одинаково реагировали, и даже мыслили.  
Другое дело, что за этим часто стояла разная мотивация. И даже черт с ней, с политикой. Просто один, к примеру, был садистом, а другой — мазохистом.

В какой-то момент они пересеклись, потому, что того требовало общее дело. О общем деле они даже не сговаривались, и снова черт с ней, с политикой. Каждый из них был по-своему но вполне по-настоящему верен своей стране, и при этом для обоих высшим приоритетом было выживание всей планеты. А еще более высшим — свое собственное. Эти ожидания можно было не согласовывать.

Физических же различий между ними становилось все больше. Саша посмотрел на пустой рукав Алекса, и ухмыльнулся:  
— Смотри, голову не потеряй.

Алекс закатил глаза. Кошмары о лишении руки преследовали его с тех пор регулярно, а о том, как ее отсутствие мешало во время бодрствования, и говорить нечего, так что на самом деле, этот удар был болезненным. Меньшего он от брата и не ожидал.   
— Ненавижу эту посуду, этот ковер, эти обои, и тебя. — Фыркнул он. — Но акцент хороший. Я по-русски хуже говорю.  
— Подтягивай, тебе будет полезно. — Самодовольно улыбнулся Саша, подходя ближе, и это Алекс тоже ожидал.

Интуиция сигналила о накаляющейся атмосфере, так что пожалуй он ожидал даже то, что следующим движением Саша вывернет его руку, и так приложит лицом к полированному дереву стола, что из глаз хлынут слезы, а из губы — кровь. Но все равно ничего не предпринял.

— Ohuel chto li? — Просипел Алекс, сглатывая то ли кровавые слюни, то ли соленые сопли.  
— Вот, уже хорошо. — Похвалил Саша, и Алекс точно знал, что он неприятно ухмыляется.

Пока Саша возился с их брюками, Алекс пинал его в голень, дергался, и шумно дышал.  
Когда Саша вставил, Алекс сначала заорал, и только потом вспомнил задавить это, сжимая зубы. Он не мог понять, что стекает по яйцам и бедрам. Видимо Саша его все же смазал, но больно было все равно.  
Хорошо, что его это всегда заводило. И что Саша это быстро заметил, помогая ему свободной рукой, которой у Алекса не было.  
В костюме вскоре стало слишком жарко, и он то выгибался, то снова обессиленно опускался на стол, рискуя захлебнуться в собственных выделениях, которые размазывал лицом по твердой поверхности.

Облегчение которое он испытал, кончив на ненавистный ковер, было неописуемым.   
Саша продолжал долбиться в него еще какое-то время, но Алексу уже было плевать.

Больше они не виделись. Какое-то время Алекс изображал Сашу в России, а Саша натворил в США что-то, что в конце концов его убило.

Но иногда Алекс смотрел на себя в зеркало, думал, что сам бы себя трахнул, и неприятно ухмылялся.


End file.
